Wishing Scroll?
by minoko-chan
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura get a wishing scroll from Kiba, what will their three wishes be? and what will happen! read to find out, please review.


okay, this is just a one shot I thought of. Actually, this was a school assignment, I had to write a story about three wishes and well, 'causethe only thing that I write about in that class is Naruto, I had to write this. I really thought it was good though. So, I had to upload it. I hope you enjoy it!

disclaimer: Naruto and the characters do not belong to me, but I do wish they did...

Wishing Scroll?

* * *

It was a happy afternoon in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Kakashi was late, again.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are you!" Naruto called out into the brush.

"Shut up." Sasuke stated, "He's not coming again." He sighed, Third time this week…' he thought to himself, it had been a very long week for team 7, their sensei, or teacher, Hatake Kakashi, had been at least 4 hours late this week for their training every day.

"We're not going to get any training done today." Sakura said, her green eyes staring absently into the sky. Sasuke, who was standing next to her, nodded. The two then turned their attention to the blond in front of them who was squinting into the distance. His serious expression quickly brightened up.

" Hey, hey! There he is!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down, and pointing in front of him. The silver haired Jounin, or elite ninja, strode up to them, his hands in his pockets and his one visible eye, lazily glancing at them.

" YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed, their usual tradition for him. He grinned behind his mask.

"Sorry about that, but I have a good reason this time." The genin looked confused, he never has a good reason. Kakashi stepped aside to reveal Inuzuka Kiba! YAY!

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kiba asked grinning, showing his sharp canine teeth. His dog, Akamaru, was sitting on his head, his tail wagging happily. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke gaped incredulously at them, so Kakashi decided to talk.

"I met him on the way here, and he had said he has wanted to give you something, Kiba?" The dog boy pulled a small scroll out of his pocket and tossed it over to them. Sasuke caught it with ease.

"It's a wishing scroll. Thought you might like it, and me being the kind person I am, decided to give it to you." He said sardonically. Sasuke glanced back down at the small scroll in his hand. "Well, I have to get going, Shino's gonna kill me if I'm late! See ya!"

Kiba then turned around and ran away, snickering the whole way.

Kakashi then glanced up at the setting sun, "Well, it's getting pretty late, I'll see ya tomorrow." And with that, he disappeared, leaving the three curious genin alone.

"Do you think it works?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Of course it doesn't work," Sakura stated, putting her hands on her waist, "Kiba gave it to us, it's probably a prank."

"Sakura's right," Sasuke told Naruto, Sakura looked pleased with herself.

"Yeah, but lets just check, lets wish something that would never happen, like Neji frolicking in a flower field." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura had to contain their laughter.

"There would be no harm in it, it probably won't work." Sakura told a skeptical Sasuke.

"Fine." Sasuke said. He quickly opened the scroll, and the three gazed inside. The writing was in a language that was mostly unreadable.

"Sakura?" Naruto and Sasuke asked her at the same time. She was staring intently at the paper, her green eyes darting this way and that, her brain deciphering the symbols.

"All it says is that we have three wishes, and that we should use them well." She answered,

"So do you think it's a prank?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, this language is too complicated to be a prank by Kiba, so I'm not so sure anymore." Sakura said scratching her hair.

"Well then, lets check! Lets make a wish that would never happen in a million years!"

Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Naruto's got a point, but what could we say?" Sasuke asked. They all thought for a moment.

"Wish for Kakashi-sensei not to be late anymore?" Naruto suggested. Sakura's face brightened.

"That's a great idea Naruto! Good job!" She said brightly, patting him on the back. He grinned.

"Okay, Naruto, good work, I'll make the wish." Sasuke said getting ready.

"Hey! Since I thought it up, I should get to do the first one!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke glared, but then tossed him the scroll. Naruto caught it and gleefully wished.

"I wish that Kakashi-sensei would never be late for anything ever again!" The three stood there, waiting for a sign, but none came.

"Well, that was pointless." Sasuke stated, irritably. Sakura sadly nodded. Naruto just stood there speechless, staring at the small scroll in his clenched fist.

"Oh well, see ya tomorrow." Sakura said, she then turned and left, the still speechless Naruto, trailing behind her. Sasuke headed off in the opposite direction.

-The Next Day-

"Good morning Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, as he ran to catch up with his pink haired teammate. She turned to greet him.

"Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well?" She asked cheerfully

"Yep! Thanks for asking!" he replied. For about the rest of the way, the two walked in pleasant silence.

" Stupid stuff yesterday." Naruto stated suddenly. Sakura turned to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, the stuff with the scroll, its never going to happen." He stated. She laughed slightly.

"Yeah, never, EVER, going to happen." She said, the silence then surrounded them again. They walked about half a mile, when Naruto spoke again.

"What if it did work?" he asked. She knew exactly what he was talking about this time.

"Nope, no way. Its impossible." She stated firmly, he simply shrugged.

" But what if-" he stopped mid-sentence when Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. He looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" he asked, she pointed ahead of her, there stood a very frightened Sasuke, and beyond that, a very stern looking Kakashi.

Naruto froze. The only thing that was going through his head was that hell had frozen over, their sensei was not late. Pigs have flown; the Pope was a punk rocker with 5 nose piercing, cats are now the dominant species, Neji has indeed frolicked among flower fields, and Choji is now Hokage.

Sakura mumbled something under her breath. Naruto turned slowly to her. "The scroll….omigod….it came true…" she breathed out. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and Kakashi, who narrowed his visible eye.

" Naruto, Sakura! Come here!" he said in a commanding voice that they had never heard him use. Naruto and Sakura both bolted over to him, afraid of what he was going to do.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, tentatively, Kakashi glared.

"Call me sir!" he ordered, the three flinched at the force in his tone.

"Y-yes sir…" they said in unison.

"Now, for our first order of business, Naruto, Sakura, you two were 3 minutes late. Give me 100 pushups!" He said, pointing to the ground. The two, not wanting to argue with this new version of Kakashi, get on all fours and begun their pushups. Fifteen minutes later, they collapsed, exhausted, from the exercise.

"Good, now get in a line so we can practice our chakra control." He said turning around, and walking towards the river. They followed mechanically.

"Kakashi-sen- I mean sir?" Sakura said, correcting herself when Kakashi turned and glared.

"What?" he asked, malice dripping from his tone. Sakura flinched.

"Are we going to practice walking on water? Because I didn't bring an extra change of clothes." She said. Kakashi's gaze darkened.

"Do shinobi on missions have time to get changes of clothes? Do shinobi on missions care if they get wet or not? No! So you shouldn't!" He exclaimed, and turned back to the river.

This was going to be a long day.

Six hours later, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, were sore and exhausted as they walked away from the training field.

"Every muscle in my body hurts…." Sakura complained. Sasuke silently agreed.

"Yeah…what was with Kakashi-sensei today?" Naruto asked, clutching his shoulder.

"I don't know…" Sakura said, the pain evident in her voice when she walked.

"I have a theory…" Sasuke said suddenly, Naruto and Sakura turned their heads in his direction.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke lowered his voice.

"Its that scroll." He said, that caught their attention, so Sasuke continued. "Think about it, Kakashi is usually carefree, and a pervert, and he's always late, for everything. But we made that wish, the wish to have him not be late ever again, so it must be that that wish changed the rest of him too! He became the complete opposite of him!"

"Oh! I get it!" Sakura exclaimed, " The opposite of Kakashi would be someone like Ibiki! Who's very serious and straight to the point!"

"Who's Ibiki?" Naruto asked.

"You don't remember? He was the first examiner in the chuunin selection exams!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Oh! That guy! Okay, now I know who you're talking about." Naruto nodded, and Sakura sweatdroped.

"Okay, back to the subject of Kakashi, what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked. They all thought for a few minutes.

" Well, since Kakashi was all, sergeant-ish, and old man-ish, I think we should wish him back to his younger self." Sakura suggested. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged.

"That's good. Hey Naruto, do you have the scroll?" Sasuke asked the fox boy. He nodded and pulled it out of his jacket pocket, tossing it to Sakura.

"Your turn." Naruto stated simply, she nodded and made her wish.

"I wish Kakashi-sensei was back to his youthful self." She said. Nothing happened, but that didn't matter.

"Okay, now all we have to do is wait for tomorrow." Sasuke stated. His teammates nodded.

"See ya." They all said in unison, then they headed off into different directions.

-The Next Day-

"Morning Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura greeted, and she hurried to the two.

"Morning Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke merely nodded.

They walked together towards the grounds, silently, different things running through their minds, until Sakura broke the silence.

" I hope it worked…." she stated silently. Naruto patted her on the back reassuringly, and Sasuke sighed.

"It most likely did Sakura, so don't worry." He said. She looked at him, but then looked at the ground.

"I…I actually missed the real Kakashi yesterday…I really did." She said shamefully.

"I did too!" Naruto exclaimed, " The old one was so much better then that other one!"

"As did I." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled to herself, and the three walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to the clearing, all three froze to that spot. In the middle was Kakashi, but he was different, he was wearing a green jumpsuit, and his eyebrows grew 100 sizes in one night. His teeth were blinding, and he was making weird poses.

'Gai' they all thought. Their sensei had turned to into a Gai worshiper! And guess who was there with him, the four people who would ruin this practice. Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Kakashi exclaimed, Gai and Lee started hugging each other, and sobbing in happiness. At least Neji and Tenten looked like they didn't want to be there.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and my dear Sakura!" Lee exclaimed jumping from his sensei's arms, and frolicking over to them. "Isn't it great! Your sensei has finally realized the wonders of being YOUTHFUL!" he did his nice guy pose.

Sakura tried to smile, "Yeah, Lee, that sure is great…" she answered half-heartedly.

"NOW WE CAN TRAIN TOGETHER!" Lee screamed, throwing his arms in the air and jumping up and down. In the background, Tenten slapped her forehead in disbelief and Neji twitched. Then Gai-sensei started to talk.

"So! Our youthful training for today will be done together! YOSH!"

He then pointed to where everyone should train and who they should train with, which was the usual Tenten and Neji, and Naruto and Sasuke, but Sakura had to train with Lee, and boy did she hate it.

"Lee? Can we take a break?" Sakura pleaded, it had been only an hour and her muscle already ached from his intense training. He had made her run, 80 laps, do 300 pushups (which she only got half way through), and kick a log 100 times.

"But my dear Sakura, I haven't even broken a sweat!" he exclaimed, punching the air. She stared at him irritably, 'this is all that stupid scrolls fault, if I we hadn't made any wishes, then none of this would have ever happened.' She thought to herself, as she kicked a log in aggravation. She then walked over to Lee.

"Lee? Can we PLEASE take a break? I need to talk to Sasuke and Naruto." She begged, and to add to the effect, she pouted, making her eyes really big, and sniffing. It seemed to work because Lee blinked and stared at her.

"Sure…" He said, somewhat slowly. She yelped in glee.

"Thank you Lee!" she exclaimed, giving him a quick hug, and rushing off. He merely stared at her retreating form.

Sakura dashed through the trees as fast as she could. She had to find Sasuke and Naruto. She tried to remember which part of the forest Gai-sensei had pointed them too, but she wasn't paying attention and tripped, falling the clearing that Neji and Tenten were training in.

The two stopped and stared at Sakura who rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked her, walking over and helping the female up.

"Yeah, I think so." Sakura said, rubbing her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be training with Lee?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he let me take a break," Tenten and Neji looked at each other surprised.

"Lee, let you take a break?" Neji asked, not believing what she had just said.

"Yeah, by the way, so you know where Naruto and Sasuke are?" Sakura asked quickly, glancing around.

"Over there." Tenten pointed north.

"Okay thanks!" Sakura said quickly and she bolted in that direction. Tenten and Neji looked at each other. Tenten shrugged, and the two got back to training.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed when she jumped into their clearing. They stopped, surprised to see their pink haired teammate at this time, "I know how we can fix this!"

The two looked at each other, then back at Sakura.

"Fix what?" Naruto asked.

"Fix this! Fix training with these freaks for the rest of out lives!" She exclaimed. Naruto and Sasuke were immediately curious.

"How?" they asked at the same time. So Sakura began her explanation.

At the end of training, everyone was exhausted, Neji and Tenten had trained 6 hours straight, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, were all beat up, and Lee was even a little bit tired.

"Okay my dear students!" their crazy sensei, Kakashi exclaimed, "Have a good youthful rest!" then both him and Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, see ya." Tenten said as she bid the three good bye, then she, Neji and Lee walked away. When they were finally out of sight, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all turned to each other.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked, tossing him the scroll from his pocket.

"Been ready all day." He answered aloofly, then he took a deep breath, "I wish that the world was back to its natural order."

And when the three woke up the next morning, it was.

The End


End file.
